


Rough Individuals

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: "People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf” -- attributed to George Orwell





	Rough Individuals

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and contains a hint of strong language. Nevertheless, I like it. And I hope you do, too.

She always found it damn ironic that the same people who complained of the Old Man’s use of military force were the same people who wanted to be protected from the Cylons.

 

In her mind, asking for protection meant accepting the fact that some frakkin’ violent stuff had to happen. That to feel safe and sound in the ‘Fleet meant to allow her and her battle buddies to do what they've been trained to do: kill Toasters.

 

But, no matter what, she'd hear of people protesting the violent acts, the treatment of captured Cylons -- the ones that looked like humans that is, and the general disgruntlement over some of Galactica’s strategies.

 

All she could do was ask the Lords to give the ‘Fleet some intelligence and make them realize that this is  _survival_. Not some cute way to keep Roslin in as President, not some conspiracy to make them all brainwashed sheep, and not some way for the Old Man to dominate them all.

 

Okay, maybe she should just settle for asking the Lords to give her more patience. That might not be so damn impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have already guessed, our quotation of inspiration for this:
> 
> "People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf” -- attributed to George Orwell


End file.
